Cardiac (Marvel: Legends of Infinity)
|} "Don't need words to be a heartbreaker." Cardiac is a playable character in Marvel: Legends of Infinity. He is an exclusive pre-order character, voiced by Ken Thomas. He was first unveiled at the end of the first campaign trailer, advertising his presence within game. He is a Gadget User. Biography ''Marvel: Legends of Infinity A renowned doctor from New York, Dr. Elias Wirtham became the vigilante '''Cardiac' when his brother died of unjustly reasons. As the Masters of Evil push their attack in to New York's heart, Cardiac takes the front line to defend all he holds dear. Gameplay Character Trait *'Beta Particle Reactor': Replacing his heart with a reactor filled with unstable particles, Cardiac can temporarily overcharge his reactor-heart to increase the defense of his vibranium mesh skin. In addition, his power bar steadily increases as the trait goes on. But when the trait stops, he will lose a small amount of health and power. Special Moves *'Staff Blast': Using his Beta Staff, Cardiac can unleash either a short-ranged energy burst that sends the enemy flying back or a bolt of electricity that stuns the enemy for seconds. Players can switch between the modes using a command prompt shown below his health bar. Enhanced version increases the damage of the energy burst and the stun duration of the bolt. *'Gliding Hawk': Cardiac points his staff forward and his Hawk-Glider flies towards the enemy, knocking him/her down. Enhanced version hastens the glider's summoning and increases its damage, adding a knock back effect too. *'Extended Poke': Cardiac extends his Beta Staff and uses it to shove the enemy back without knocking them down. Useful to keep enemies at a safe distance for the player to spam his Staff Blast's electric bolts. Enhanced version shocks the enemy once the staff pokes him/her, stunning the enemy. *'Beta Field': Cardiac generates an emergency shield that reduces incoming projectile damage by a margin, activated when the command prompt is done as a projectile hits Cardiac. This move requires precise timing and is more rewarding when enhanced, with it completely nullifying projectiles including those from Super Moves. *'Particle Counter': Cardiac parries the enemy's melee attack before holding them with both his hands, blowing them away with an energy burst. Enhanced version adds more damage. Throw *Cardiac smacks his opponent's head with his bare hands while simultaneously kneeing on his/her face. This concusses the enemy and Cardiac takes advantage of it by shocking the enemy with his staff, knocking him/her down. Clash *When a Clash is initiated, Cardiac holds back his opponent with his staff. If he wins the Clash, he'll kick his enemy back and sends his glider forth, crashing into the enemy hard and knocking him/her back. Super Move *'Critical Bypass': Initiating the move by stunning the enemy with an energy burst from his hand, Cardiac delivers a barrage of assault with his staff before incapacitating them with an electric blast. He picks up the enemy and charges up a large amount of Beta Particles, unleashing them upon the enemy once he/she is awake. Character Select Screen *When selected, Cardiac will be seen with his staff resting on his shoulder. When the fighters are prepared, Cardiac violently smashes his staff on to the opponent's face. Intro/Outro Intro *If the enemy speaks first, Cardiac was seen charging his reactor's Beta Particles before turning back. After the enemy delivered his/her line, Cardiac steps forward and slams his staff down, creating a small shockwave. *If Cardiac speaks first, he will be seen spinning his staff around while walking to the stage. He then points his staff at the enemy after he/she responded to him. Outro After winning the fight, Cardiac puts his staff on his shoulders. He breathed deeply and said, "Thought you'd put up more of a fight," before walking away. The screen then switches to him in his civilian identity, walking towards an operating room. He enters the room and closes the door, where the players can see him operating on a patient through the windows. Ending "(Sigh) What can I say? Didn't expect a doctor from NYC to beat a cosmic bastard? Yeah, could've said the same thing to myself. Hitting that fool's head felt good... but what came after ain't so good. I pushed my heart too much, and I was knocked out. Guess doing good has consequences, huh? That, depends on the situation. 'Cause you see, after I blacked out, good ol' Stark took me to Stark Tower and revived me. Best thing about him is that he improved my reactor so now I can go longer in the streets. Better yet, Stark offered me a position in, get this, the Avengers... well, 'least the West Coast Avengers. Still, I appreciate entering the big leagues and now I have a bigger work space. My clinic? Don't worry, I have friends on my side willing to help. For now, Cardiac will do his best in the West Coast." Dialogues See Cardiac's dialogues. Costumes Default Costume: '''Marvel NOW!' Classic Rarity: '''Common' Elias Wirtham became the vigilante Cardiac, devoting himself to both justice and medicine. In his early days, he encountered several heroes with the most notable being Spider-Man. Since then, he has become a staunch ally for the Webslinger and other heroes. Fear Itself Rarity: Uncommon When the Serpent engulfed the world with chaos and discord, Dr. Elias Wirtham keeps his work clear in helping innocents both rightfully and medically, including curing the son of a CEO of his affliction. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Gadget Users Category:Heroes Category:Jacky 50A Category:Characters (Marvel: Legends of Infinity)